The proposal requests funding for the acquisition of a shared-use confocal laser-scanning microscope, the Zeiss LSM 510 system. This bioanalytical system will serve an increasing community of NIH-funded neuroscience researchers at the University of North Texas Health Science Center (UNTHSC) that have recently moved to the newly constructed Center for BioHealth (CBH building), a new off-site location that is part of a campus expansion of the UNTHSC. The capabilities of the one current confocal microscope at UNTHSC (located in the RES building) are insufficient due to the strong increase in the number of faculty and students using confocal microscopy for their research. In addition and more importantly, the new location across campus does not allow the majority of NIH-funded investigators of confocal microscopy to effectively use this technology, because their cell and tissue based assays and model systems do not tolerate transport or exposure to conditions associated with transport to a remotely located confocal microscopy facility. There is currently no confocal microscope at the off-site location at UNTHSC, in CBH, nor in a directly adjacent building that would allow researchers to perform this specialized data acquisition. The requested instrument will be housed in the microscopy core facility in CBH504, centrally located to allow all users direct access not only from within the CBH building but also for all major users adjacent to their respective laboratories. The Zeiss LSM 510 system, a state-of-the-art instrument, has a proven track record as a well-supported and established multi-user instrument. It will meet the current increased and future needs for advanced imaging, as well as modernize UNTHSC's teaching technology. Current research needs for a confocal microscope in CBH include: 1) measuring subcellular changes in signaling molecules in live cells; 2) optical sectioning of freshly isolated cells and tissue at a resolution that cannot be achieved with conventional fluorescence microscopy; 3) determining the distribution of low-abundance proteins over time while minimally affecting cell physiology; 4) elucidating mechanisms protein expression and trafficking in genetically modified cells; 5) conducting analyses of structure-activity relationships of novel neuroprotective agents in vitro and in vivo. The current application will primarily serve eight major groups around principal investigators that are extramurally funded by peer-reviewed grants from different NIH institutes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]